Drusilla
Drusilla was a vampire who possessed innate psychic powers as a human. She was tortured to insanity and sired by Angelus, who had murdered her entire family before her eyes in order to turn her into his "masterpiece." Druscilla later sired a young London poet called William, who took the name "Spike", who became her long time paramour. Even though, Spike refers to Angelus as his sire. Biography Human Life Drusilla was born on the nineteenth of January around the mid-19th century and lived with her family in the East End of London.In "Surprise", Drusilla's birthday occurs the same day as Buffy's One night in 1860, whilst walking the streets with her sisters, she was recognized by the vampire Darla for her prophetic gifts; she was not only pure, sweet, and chaste, but possessed the uncanny ability to foresee the future. Darla presented Drusilla to her lover, the ruthless Angelus, who became instantly obsessed with the young woman. He wished not only to destroy her physically, but to poison her mind, as he and Darla were both able to sense that she had the potential for sainthood."Darla (episode)" As she aged, Drusilla had grown to despise and fear her prophetic abilities. Her mother had told her that they were an afront to the Lord, which had caused her to regard them as a curse rather than a blessing. As a young adult, after having a vision a mine crash that resulted in the deaths of two men, Drusilla desperately sought the guidance of a priest; however, she didn't realize that the man inside the confessional she visited was Angelus, who had murdered the real priest in order to manipulate her. Drusilla tearfully told him about the vision and her growing fears, which caused the bemused Angelus to taunt her by calling her a "spawn of satan." This proved to be the first of countless tortuous acts Angelus condemned Drusilla to experience through the course of creating his "masterpiece." Her already fragile psyche was slowly shattered."Becoming, Part Two" After stalking her for a prolonged period of time, Angelus butchered her entire family in their home. The flamboyantly cruel vampire forced her to witness the slaughter, and then allowed her to flee her house. With her sanity nearly destroyed by both her constant visions and the loss of her family, she sought refuge at the convent of the Sisters of Mercy, unaware of Angelus' particular taste for nuns. Siring The Sisters of Mercy welcomed Drusilla, completely oblivious to Angelus' obsession with her. The night Drusilla was called to take her vows to the Order, Angelus appeared and massacred the sisters before her very eyes; whatever hold on reality Drusilla had managed to retain was severed, and she was left an utter wreck. As she lay babbling on the convent floor, Darla arrived to survey the fruition of Angelus' work. When Angelus admitted his desire to sire Drusilla, Darla, who had no desire to travel alongside a lunatic, objected. Angelus, however, insisted that death would merely release Drusilla from her suffering, while eternal life would ensure that his "masterpiece" would live on as a relic of his brutality in the future. He and Darla had sex on top of Drusilla, and then he turned her into a vampire. For the next twenty years, Drusilla traveled with Angelus and Darla, and terrorized Europe under the group banner the Whirlwind. The pure, shy girl who had once feared her visions was replaced by a twisted predator who enjoyed victimizing the weak and innocent, particularly children; she reveled in her psychic powers and her unique views on reality. Still, her insanity caused her to retain childlike qualities: she kept a collection of china dolls, her favorite being Miss Edith. After two decades alone with her sire and "grandmother", Drusilla began to desire a playmate and companion of her own. The Poet In 1880 in London, Drusilla bumped into the young poet William, who had fled a gathering after his romantic advances were rejected by noblewoman Cecily Addams. She followed him into an alley, where she found him in tears. Sensing his potential, she approached and sired him."Fool For Love" Drusilla and William remained together for many years, and quickly became a highly affectionate couple. William was unrelentingly devoted to her, though as they were both soulless, their love was rather twisted. Much to William's displeasure and sadness, Drusilla maintained a sexual relationship with her sire, which only added to the formation of a long-time rivalry between Spike and Angelus. Still, he remained faithful to her, and cared for her despite her insanity, which he chose to think of as childishness rather than instability. Following Angelus' ensoulment, Spike, Drusilla and Darla slaughtered the Gypsy clan responsible for their leader's curse. Subsequently, Drusilla encountered Spike after he had killed his first Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion in China."Fool For Love" Soon afterward, Drusilla and Spike left the already disbanded Whirlwind, and went off on their own. Prague At some point before their arrival in Sunnydale, in mid-1997, Spike was nearly dusted by an angry mob, and Drusilla was kidnapped and tortured by a human inquisitor, leaving her in a weakened and frail condition. Spike, infuriated and full of wrath, killed the inquisitor and saved Drusilla. Spike cared for her, and the couple decided to travel to the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, California in hopes that its energy would help to restore Drusilla's strength and health. Sunnydale They arrived in Sunnydale and Spike quickly began plotting the downfall of the current Slayer, Buffy Summers, partly at Drusilla's request. They took over an abandoned factory, previously inhabited by the Order of Aurelius after Spike killed their leader, the Anointed One. Drusilla mostly kept herself within a makeshift bedroom, consisting of a queens bed with her china dolls alongside it, as well as her victims. When preying on a lonely child, Drusilla discovered Angel's presence who had currently been romantically involved with Buffy. She later made Spike hear out a plan by Billy Fordham to help get Buffy in a tight spot, although she only succeeded in putting her unlife on the line to Buffy who threatened to kill Drusilla if Spike didn't allow herself and a group of vampire-wannabes escape from him and his minions clutches. When he discovered that Drusilla could be cured by the blood of her sire, Spike captured Angel and allowed Drusilla to torture him until it was time to perform the ritual. Although Buffy and her friends saved Angel, the ritual was a success. Drusilla, fully restored, now began to care for Spike, who had been badly burnt and temporarily paralyzed by Buffy's attack. Despite Spike's condition, he still worked hard to prepare for Drusilla's birthday as her insanity did put her to high standards. She had a party where their vampire lackey's wore neo-gothic clothing and decorations consisted of roses that were aligned specifically. Her present came in the form of the Judge, a powerful demon that needed to be assembled together to be summoned, making Spike set out to collect them. Once it was done, Angel reverted back to Angelus, and re-joined the couple. He assisted Drusilla in an attempt at massacring the patrons at the Sunnydale Mall, but was stopped when Buffy arrived and killed the Judge. Drusilla had Angelus' ongoing sexual attention since Spike himself could not fufill her needs and was very disturbed by it. When Sunnydale archaeologists unearthed the remains of the demon Acathla, Drusilla discovered this on the morning paper and informed Angelus after feeding on an old man during her walk. Angel got Drusilla and their lackeys to obtain Acathla, bring it to the mansion where they recently moved in, hoping to activate him so he would suck the world into a hellish demon dimension, Drusilla was delighted by Angelus' determination. During an attack against Buffy's friends, Drusilla soon killed Kendra Young, another Slayer, by hypnotizing her and slicing her throat. Kendra was the only Slayer killed by Drusilla. This allowed her to take Buffy's Watcher Rupert Giles to gather information on how to summon the demon. Though Giles refused to talk despite being tortured, Drusilla managed to trick him into it via hypnosis. However, Spike was tired of Angelus, wanting Drusilla for himself again and did not particularly want the world to end. Spike decided to help Buffy save the world in exchange for his and Drusilla's safe passage from Sunnydale. Drusilla resisted Spike's betrayal of Angelus, and he attacked her, ultimately subduing her and carrying her unconscious body from the fray. Break-up with Spike Drusilla and Spike fled to South America, where Drusilla became disillusioned with Spike. Spike's alliance with the Slayer, combined with Dru's skills of precognition and empathy, proved to her that Spike was now tainted and not "demon enough" for her as she foresaw his obsession with Buffy. Drusilla broke up with Spike and started a relationship with a Chaos Demon, and he rejected her offer to remain friends. After a short reconciliation, she left Spike for a Fungus Demon. Los Angeles After Wolfram & Hart had brought Darla back as a human to torture Angel and hopefully make him evil, the law office learned she was dying. Rather then let her die, Drusilla was called in to sire Darla which she did forcibly (Charles Gunn commenting that the idea of the 'granddaughter' remaking the 'grandmother' freaked him out almost more than the traditional blood-sucking did). Drusilla placed Darla in a flower nursery under a star filled sky, seeing it not as a death, but as a birth and that she would then be a mother. When Angel arrived to stake Darla before she rose, Drusilla battled him, giving Darla enough time to rise and escape. The newly sired Darla attacked Drusilla briefly in the middle of the busy city. Drusilla claimed that she had sired Darla because she thought Darla was in pain and felt lonely herself. Darla comforted her, coming to the conclusion that she was better off as a vampire. They then went "shopping" by murdering everyone in a clothing store before going to a Wolfram & Hart party with the intent to slaughter everyone there. Angel locked the two vampires inside, allowing it to happen and preventing the humans' escape; only Lindsey McDonald and Lilah Morgan were spared, so that they could provide Darla and Drusilla with inside information later. Shortly afterward, Drusilla and Darla began recruiting demons who enjoyed carnage, wanting to turn LA into a demon playground. After they began recruiting demons to assist in their plans, Angel--currently in a darker phase due to his inability to 'save' Darla--set Drusilla and Darla on fire, badly, if temporarily, disfiguring them. Return to Sunnydale Drusilla returned to Sunnydale to persuade Spike to join Darla and herself in reforming their "family" unit. She temporarily succeeded in allowing him to return to his dark side, rejecting his current lover Harmony Kendall. But instead, Spike seized the opportunity to try to prove his love for Buffy by offering to stake Drusilla. Heartbroken by the actions of her former lover, Drusilla departed Sunnydale and remained at large. Two years after, the First Evil impersonated Drusilla on two separate occasions in an unsuccessful attempt to break Spike's spirit. Asylum Some time after leaving Sunnydale, Dru was admitted into an asylum, having apparently been discovered after a recent feeding in the streets and brought in for treatment. Unfortunately, the doctors proved woefully inadequate to deal with her mental state, Dru having fallen into depression with Darla's death and Angel and Spike's redemption. She spent her time making drawings of recent events in Angel and Spike's lives that the doctors assumed to be symbolic rather than literal, such as Angel's dragon representing her fury at them for abandoning her. After she attacked and killed several doctors in the asylum, she apparently suffered a complete mental breakdown as LA was sent to Hell, awakening in what appeared to be a hallucination of her old life, where she was still human and living with her parents. Las Vegas Later, in Las Vegas, Drusilla was recruited by Wolfram & Hart as part of a plan to assist a sociopathic murderer named John in stealing Spike's soul. John held a grudge against Spike, whose re-ensoulment he blamed for the loss of his own soul. Although she was sleeping with John, after her initial encounter with Spike, she later joined him in his journey with his team consisting of firestarter Beck, telepathic fish Betta George, a possessed Jeremy Johns, and Willow Rosenberg. Willow was highly skeptical of Drusilla's accompanying them, but Spike convinced her that like both she and him, even Drusilla deserved a chance at redemption. When John succeeded in extracting Spike's soul, Spike discovered that even without it he was still capable of moral action and human emotion, much as he had loved Drusilla when soulless. In the meantime, Drusilla attacked Jeremy after seeing Beck kissing Spike. Willow informed Spike that the target of the soul-extracting circle was able to choose another person to receive his soul, and he chose Drusilla. However, the presence of a soul only served to make Drusilla more crazy. John then revealed that Drusilla had become sane for a time when L.A. went to hell and had only became mentally unstable again because Wolfram & Hart had put her on medication. John had planned to fix her, but being re-ensouled might destroy her. Drusilla killed John and Spike then put her in the circle to extract the soul, Drusilla choosing Spike to be the one to receive it. Drusilla was then committed to the Mosaic Wellness Centre by Willow perhaps in hopes that she would become sane again and to get her off human blood. Mother Superior Drusilla made her way to London, where she gained control of a Lorophage Demon who had once been known as the "Highgate Vampire," and gathered a following of both lesser vampires and human groupies, becoming known as "Mother Superior." Thanks to her control over the Lorophage Demon, Drusilla had regained her sanity. The Lorophage siphoned out all of the trauma and pain that Angelus inflicted on her before she was sired. She remembered everything that had taken place, but according to her, she no longer cared; all of the confusion, fear, and torment was gone. With her new lease on undeath, Drusilla decided to emulate Angel and "help the helpless." Using the Lorophage Demon, she took it upon herself to rid citizens of London of their trauma, resulting in a number of them going mad and some joining her cult. When Angel confronted her, Drusilla attempted to persuade him to allow the Lorophage to rid him of his trauma, though to no avail, Angel regarding it as little more than a lobotomy when forced on someone as they need their emotions. Drusilla, however, refused to give up on him and told him that she will not force the treatment on him but will wait until he willingly came to her. Although Faith Lehane accepted Drusilla's 'gift' after a traumatic encounter with her long-lost father, Angel convinced her to reject Drusilla's attempt to take away her pain as the loss of her pain had now deprived her of the strength that she had gained since she tried to force him to kill her. To restore the emotions of Drusilla's cult, Angel forced the Lorophage demon to feed on itself, expelling the trauma that it had absorbed and returning it to its victims. With her insanity restored, Drusilla fled, leaving Angel and Faith with warnings of a dark future''Daddy Issues'' #9. While Angel and Faith were in Los Angeles aiding Willow Rosenberg in her quest to restore magic, Drusilla ambushed Faith's London Slayer squad, severely injuring one Slayer while succeeding in killing Marianne; since Angel had let Drusilla escape and had sired her in the first place, Nadira grew to hate him even more''Family Reunion, Part Four. Powers and Abilities 'Vampire abilities''' — Drusilla had the standard powers and vulnerabilities of a vampire. She was immortal, regenerated damage, drained human blood to survive, and was stronger than most humans, with her advanced age giving her an edge over newly sired vampires. Drusilla's technique in combat, although awkward-looking, allowed her to hold her own in a fight against Angel,"Reunion" Spike, Kendra"Becoming, Part One" and Marianne. Unlike most vampires, Drusilla rarely showed her vampiric form. Usually, only when she was about to kill or sire someone did her face change. Precognition — Drusilla was a seer, meaning she passively received vivid visions that contained possible glimpses of the future. With them, she sensed Angelus' presence when Darla introduced him to her and she knew what he would do to her and those around her, allowing her to prompt her family to leave. She may have seen some of the upcoming events of Buffy's eleventh year in high school, when saying to Angel during their reunion "Poor little thing. She has no idea what's in store" and knew what was happening then and there was "just the beginning"."Lie to Me" This power also was partially responsible for the death of Jenny Calendar, as Drusilla received a vision of her attempt to re-ensoul Angelus, leading him to kill her."Passion" Additionally, Drusilla made also prophetic dreams and is prodigal for read signs in stars and the Moon. Hypnosis — Drusilla was also capable of hypnotizing people, mesmerizing her prey and rendering them helpless, which she achieved by catching their gazes, pointing her fingers towards her victim's eyes and whispering to them, putting them in a trance. Drusilla used this technique to murder Kendra and taunted and threatened Spike's academic minion, Dalton, with her talents. She could also project false imagery into her victims (e.g., when she convinced Giles that she was really Jenny Calendar). The Master used a similar skill to paralyze Buffy." Prophecy Girl" ' ' Empathy — Drusilla seemed to have the power of empathy which allowed her to perceive a myriad of different emotions and learn various information. Just before siring Spike she knew the passionate killer that lied beneath his timid exterior. Drusilla could sense emotions experienced in the future as she could feel Spike's love for Buffy before he even knew it himself as well as emotions from the past, feeling the amount of fear felt by those who had taken refuge in Holland Manners' wine cellar when it was a nuclear fallout shelter during wartime, fear that was channeled by the sound of sirens which Drusilla herself heard. She also could sense Angel's presence out from a crowd of demons" Redefinition" and discovered Giles' love for Jenny by merely touching his head. Razor-sharp fingernails — It was in her fight with Kendra that Drusilla showed that her fingernails were sharper than one would normally expect, as she used them to slit Kendra's throat. She later used this skill while fighting Spike, scratching his face, causing his cheeks to bleed. Drusilla has also used her nails to draw blood of some occasions; once to Spike where she cut his cheek and licked the blood in an affectionate manner "School Hard" and when siring Darla where she easily cut a bloodly line on the area above her breasts in order to feed Darla."The Trial Power Detection — Drusilla was able to sense great psychic and mystical energies. Upon seeing the Anointed One, Drusilla sensed great power from him out of everyone else, claiming she felt it from the 'outside'. When presented with the sleeping body of Acathla, she knew the amount of potential it had, stating that it "fills my head, I can't hear anything else". Divination — Despite her innate psychic powers, Drusilla once used a set of Tarot Cards when Spike hired the Order of Taraka to assassinate the Slayer. She used these cards to inform Spike that the Du Lac Cross was needed to translate the Du Lac Manuscript. The card she pointed to even had the image of where the cross was located. The images on these cards also predicted the order in which the three Tarakan assassins would attack Buffy (first the cyclops, then the insect and finally the jaguar) and also tell Spike and Drusilla who the key to her cure was (the angel)."What's My Line, Part One" Personality Drusilla was widely considered to be "insane", her own grandsire Darla describing her as "a lunatic." Spike lovingly commented that she "never stopped surprising him", and that she "still had a bit of a child in her", in contraction to very belittling statements about her lunacy by her sire Angelus. Drusilla was unusually affectionate for a vampire, and viewed her fellow members of the Whirlwind as her family. She was particularly attached to Spike, her longtime lover and companion. Years after she and Spike had gone their seprate ways, she was shown to still be very much in love with him, as she told John that her heart rested with him. She was also very fond of Darla, who acted as a surrogate guardian to her; Drusilla called her "grandmother" on several occasions. While still traveling with the Whirlwind, she kept up a sexual relationship with Angelus even while she was with Spike, although this could have been simply submissive behavior, as Angelus was the dominant male of the family. It is also possible that she had chosen to go along with Angelus's desire to harden Spike's romantic nature; Angelus wanted to teach Spike what it meant to be a vampire, and used Drusilla to achieve this end. Drusilla seems to ignore the rivalry targeting her, unless she delights in it. After Angelus's departure from the group, Spike continued to take care of her. Despite her unstable state of mind, she was quite capable of carrying on normal conversations with Spike, though generally only when they were alone together. With others, she spoke in riddles and babbled illogically. Her insanity made her a source of great fear for both vampires and demons. Many believed her to be unpredictable, though Spike thought she was rather simple. Drusilla had shown a strong attachment to nature and has a particular appreciation for animals, though she had proved incapable of caring for them on several occasions; her pet bird died of starvation, something she did not process until Spike got irate and brought it to light when she was trying to get it to sing. She seemed to like dogs, as well as plants, particularly flowers like jasmine and lilac. She hated red roses, possibly because they were the symbol of her home-country, England, and reminded her of her lost family or purity. She had a love for her "family", the Whirlwind, and helped to organize the resurrection of Darla as a vampire. At the time, she was excited that she was going to be a "mummy". She seems to connect the act of siring to parenthood. As a human, Drusilla was chaste and moral, and had the potential for sainthood. Her purity was what originally brought her into Angelus's radar; he saw her as something virtuous that he could corrupt and destroy. She was also very self-conscious of her visions, as she believed them a direct affront to God, and a curse. Though she seemed to keep her fears about them between herself and God, Angelus was quick to take advantage of her anxiety by confirming what she already worried. Still, she seemed to love the members of her family very much; when Angelus observed that she could foresee what he would do to her, she protectively urged her sisters to leave the streets with her. Her love for them followed her into her life as a vampire, and she continued to miss them long after their deaths at Angelus's hands. She even tortured Angel to remind him what he had done to them (Although her soulless status may mean that she only brought up how much she missed her family to intensify the psychological aspect of her torture, knowing perfectly well that Angel would regret that action now that he possessed his soul). One of Drusilla's most prominent traits is her ability to foresee the future. Although her insanity makes her visions somewhat difficult to understand for both herself and others, her abilities have often served as foreshadowing to future events. Before she followed William into the alley where she turned him, she commented to Darla and Angelus that she would "pick the wisest and bravest knight in all the land" for her future "playmate.""Darla' Although Spike first became one of the most notorious and violent vampires in history, after falling in love with Buffy Summers and sacrificing his life, he truly did become the "brave knight" she had imagined. Furthermore, she was able to foresee Spike's sacrifice several years before it occurred; this was made evident when she told him that he "tasted like ashes" to her. She later had visions about Angel and Rupert Giles, during which she was able to determine that Angel had taken fragments of Giles's soul into his own body."Daddy Issues, Part Two' Drusilla exhibits many other quirks. While some are quite normal for vampires, others are quite unusual. For example, like most of her kind, she seems to delight in suffering, torture and death, and was rather amused during the death of the vampires like Collin by Spike and Dalton by The Judge; also, both she and Darla were excited to see Spike and Angel fight in the Whirlwind's more powerful years. As a result of Angelus's psychological torture, she displays behavior that suggests she is somewhat infantile. She owns and plays with a collection of china dolls that she keeps gagged, one of which she has named Miss Edith. Spike himself has observed that Drusilla is quite childlike in her speech and behavior, but unlike Angelus, he thought it endearing. When she see the Judge burning Dalton, she laughs as a girl amused by her pet dog. Drusilla likes particularly the music and the songs. She likes having birds and adores listening to them singing. She liked very much listening to the songs of her mother, whom she sings with a little boy whom she tempts to kill."Lie to Me" She sings a macabre nursery hymn to celebrate the revival of the vampire Darla and during massacres, as Wolfram and Hart, she also begins singing."Reunion" She likes also dancing. When the death, the punishment or the terror approach, she finds it making drunk and begins dancing with ecstasy and enjoyment. It is seen during the resurrection of the Judge or during the massacre of the Clan Kalderash."Darla" When Drusilla briefly obtained a soul, it resulted in her becoming even more insane, implying that the regret of the numerous murders that she has committed and her pre-existing madness cannot add up. It is possible that she can never achieve redemption, unlike her family. After regaining her sanity, Drusilla attempted to return to her roots and do good by removing painful emotional and pycho-physical traumatic memories from others. Her methods, while seemingly sound, had the unfortunate side effect of making her subjects insane. She "so solemnly" forgives Angel for siring her and killing her family (Although she said it when she was healthy, it is however necessary to specify that she had no soul). Her sanity was lost once again when Angel kills the Lorophage Demon. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Juliet Landau. *Drusilla's physical appearance drew from additional sources, such as supermodel Kate Moss and the mid-1990's heroin chic aesthetic. According to Landau, Drusilla's costumes were initially intended to be a "cross between a Victorian period look and the Kate Moss heroin chic fashion look".http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/buffy/interviews/landau/page14.shtml *Though Drusilla and Spike had not been conceived as necessarily having to be either British or American, Landau chose to portray Drusilla with a Cockney accent in keeping with the characters' "Sid and Nancy analogy".http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/buffy/interviews/landau/page2.shtml *She was the last of the four members of The Whirlwind to be ensouled (in 2010), after Angel/Angelus (in 1898), Darla (in 2000) and Spike (in 2002). *She had a non-speaking role in the 2003 Xbox video game of the third season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ''taking place after "Lover's Walk". In the game, Drusilla is possessed by the Old One Liback who threatens for kill her unless Spike helps resurrect the Master. This caused Spike to turn against his masters and join the Scooby Gang in order to remove Laibach from Drusilla's body. *She appeared in the video game ''The Quest for Oz ''as the main antagonist. *She evokes two super-villain from comics: Harley Quinn from Batman and Destiny from X-Men. Like the first with the Joker, Drusilla maintains a perverse relation without flinching with Angelus who plunged her into madness and like the second, she has a medium power which predicts her a fate which she cannot escape. So, her relation with Darla looks like those of Harley Quinn with Poison Ivy and Destiny with Mystique. Appearances * Drusilla has appeared in 24 episodes: 17 on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and 7 on Angel. ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer *''Spike and Dru(noncanon) ''Angel *''Spike and Dru: Pretty Maids All in a Row'' (non-canon) ''Angel'' Season Six *''Drusilla, Part One(noncanon) *Drusilla, Part Two(noncanon) *Spike'' ''Angel & Faith'' *''Live Through This, Part Three'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Family Reunion, Part Four'' *''Spike: A Dark Place (Part Three)'' *''Death and Consequences, Part One'' *''Death and Consequences, Part Four'' *''Spike and Faith'' *''Where The River Meets The Sea, Part Two'' Gallery External Links * Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Masters Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Disguises of the First Evil Category:Females Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Wolfram & Hart freelancers Category:London residents Category:Big Bads Category:Mosaic Wellness Center patients Category:Angel & Faith enemies Category:English individuals Category:Seers and precognitives Category:Drusilla Category:Spike Category:Empaths